Anger
by puzzlemistress
Summary: "Anger is a scary thing. It will be your enemy and it can also be your friend. " my quote. how Blaine reacts to his anger and how Kurt is almost victim to it.


Kurt's pov

I walk to my room and lay on my bed. I look through my new edition of Vogue when I get a phone call. I look on the my screen to see Blaine's picture.

"Hey sweetie." I smile while I answer.

"Kurt." A woman's voice says.

"Mrs. Anderson?" I ask sitting up suddenly.

"Can you come down please. Something happened and Blaine won't open the door." She says in an worried tone.

"I'm leaving now." I answer while slipping my shoes on and running to my car.

"Where is he?" I ask while putting her on speaker.

"In the garage. He comes home from school and runs to the garage door, slams it and hasn't opened since." She explains.

"Did he say anything?" I ask now really worried.

"No. He just mumbled something and slams the door." She explains.

"I'm pulling up right now." I tell her while pulling in the drive way.

"Thank you Kurt." She says while hanging up.

I sprint to the door and knock rapidly. Mrs. Anderson opens the door and rushes me in. I walk to the garage door and knock lightly. I hear Blaine's grunts, a clinking of chains with his loud music. When he is in the garage, no one goes in there. He's own dad won't go in there. Blaine told me that when he got seriously anger, he would get physical. his therapist wanted him to take up a sport and he picked boxing to help with the bullying.

"Blaine. Open the door please. Kurt's here." His mother says while knocking on the door louder than I do.

His grunts get louder and the clanking louder then before. I jump back slightly before knocking on the door.

"Blaine open the door." I demand.

All of the noise stops and I hear faint footsteps.

"Blaine please open the door. I need to see you." I beg through the door.

After about 5 minutes I open the door slowly. I walk in the room to see his punching bag with a big gapping hole and sand on the floor. I see Blaine in the corner getting a new bag and moving to hang it up. I stay by the door and watch him move around the room quietly. I see him in his white tee shirt and basketball shorts and a look in his eyes. His eyes have always been gentle and kind but now they are painful and full of anger. He starts to punch the bag again and I see a small pool of blood on the floor in front of his feet. He lets out a loud scream and kicks the bag. I cover my mouth so I can't scream. I've never seen Blaine like this. I know that he would never hurt me but it's still scares em to know he has that much power.

"It's not my fault! I am who I am! Why does it matter?!" He screams while punching the bag.

He throws one last punch at the bag so hard that it the chain breaks off completely. I squeak loudly and back into the door, causing it to bang. Blaine dashes to me and pins me to the wall by my shoulders.

"Blaine let go!" I scream to him.

"Kurt." He says while letting me go.

His eyes turn fearful when he looks at me. He backs away from me and to the corner of the room. I walk to him slowly but he curls deeper in himself and tears flow from his face.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" He begs in screaming and crying loudly.

Of course I ignore him and sit next to him slowly and gently place my hand on his knee. He flinches at my touch which breaks my heart.

"Blaine. Are you afraid of me?" I ask in shock.

"No. I'm scared I'll hurt you." He says while crying in my chest.

"It's ok. I got you." I whisper in his curls.

I cradle him to me tightly as I listen to his sobs. After about 20 minutes he stops crying and looks at me with anger in his eyes again. I think for two seconds that he is mad at me but change my mind when he snuggles in my neck and lays soft kisses on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry." He says sobbing in my neck.

"It's ok. You didn't do a thing wrong. It was just an accident. I'm ok." I whisper to him.

"No. You don't understand. I hurt you. I almost hit you. I'm so sorry. I just, why do I keep doing this?" He whispers in my neck.

"Keep doing what?" I ask rubbing his back.

"Hurt people because of my anger." He whispers.

"You didn't hurt me though. I just freaked out. I'm sorry. Your mom called me saying that you were mad about something. Can you tell me what happened?" I ask as I stroke his damp cheek.

"I was leaving school when I got jumped in the hall. He got a couple hits on me and called me a freak. I should just change my whole idently. Why am I so different. Why do I have to be different. I'm sorry Kurt. I was just mad not at you but at the world. Did I hurt you?" He says while rubbing my shoulder gently.

"It's fine Blaine. I love that your different. I love that you have certain little ticks like having you bow ties match your socks. And how you act like a puppy when you get excited. You are perfect to me. Ok." I tell him while playing with the back of his hair.

"Ok." He mumbles while tears land on my neck.

I hum "Blackbird" in his ear as I rock him to sleep. I look to see him sleep in my arms. I sit him down on the floor and go to the first aid kit and clean his knuckles. I wrap them in band aids and pull him close to me. I fall asleep with him tuck in my arms and hear his peaceful snores.


End file.
